Unforgettable Memory
by Haruno Aoi
Summary: Hinata, mahasiswi berada yang pernah bekerja paruh waktu di kedai ramen milik seorang pemuda tunawicara, Naruto. Cukup lama ia memendam rasa, hingga ia mengungkapkan perasaannya pada suatu malam sebelum kepergiannya. Sudah dua tahun berlalu. Tetapi, Naruto masih bersesal hati karena belum membalas pernyataan cinta Hinata. Kisah mereka tertulis dalam buku harian bersampul ungu muda.


**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Unforgettable Memory © Haruno Aoi**

**Character: Hyuuga Hinata, Uzumaki Naruto**

**Genre: Drama, Romance**

**Setting: selalu AU**

**Warning: berusaha tidak terlalu OOC, klise**

.

.

.

**-x Unforgettable Memory x-**

.

.

.

Pria berambut perak tengah menutup klinik Yakushi yang berdiri tepat di sebelah tempat tinggalnya. Setelah mengunci pintu masuk klinik, ia menekan sakelar di dekat ruang tunggu untuk memadamkan lampu yang sudah memberikan penerangan sejak pagi hari. Dalam keadaan remang-remang berkat bantuan cahaya senja yang menerobos jendela kaca, ia berjalan menyusuri koridor klinik dan berbelok ke ruangannya yang masih diterangi lampu putih. Selain peralatan medis, meja, rak, dan ranjang berseprei putih, di sana masih ada seorang gadis berambut _indigo_ disanggul yang mengenakan pakaian perawat.

Gadis yang sedang merapikan meja itu langsung mengembangkan lengkungan bibirnya tatkala menyadari kehadiran sang pemilik klinik. Selesai dengan pekerjaannya, ia mengambil alih jas putih yang baru saja dilepaskan oleh dokter Kabuto—lebih lengkapnya Yakushi Kabuto. Ia membawa serta jas yang identik dengan para dokter itu ketika meninggalkan ruangan. Tidak lupa untuk menyunggingkan senyum sebelum melangkahkan kakinya di koridor, dan memasuki pintu menuju kediaman yang dihuninya bersama sang dokter.

Kabuto menghela napas panjang bersamaan dengan langkah sempit yang membawanya ke meja kerja. Ia menduduki kursi yang tanpa sandaran dan membuka laci mejanya. Dengan ragu-ragu ia mengambil sebuah buku bersampul ungu muda dengan gambar bunga ajisai biru. Sebuah _diary_ yang belakangan menganggu pikirannya, menciptakan rasa penasaran sekaligus perasaan bersalah dalam waktu bersamaan. Karenanya, beberapa hari lalu ia terhenyak saat mengetahui kenyataan bahwa dua tahun yang lalu gadis yang disayanginya—Hyuuga Hinata—menolak perjodohan dengannya sebab memiliki perasaan khusus terhadap seorang pemuda tunawicara yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

Menurut isi _diary_ Hinata yang sudah dibaca oleh Kabuto, Naruto tidak bisa bicara—atau mungkin tidak bersedia mengeluarkan suara—sejak kecelakaan mobil yang dialaminya, dan merenggut nyawa kedua orang tuanya kecuali dirinya, bukan kekurangan yang dibawanya sejak lahir. Selain tidak mampu bersuara, indera pendengaran Naruto menjadi sedikit terganggu. Karena itu, sebaiknya juga menggunakan isyarat tangan bila berkomunikasi dengannya.

Hinata mengenal Naruto sejak bekerja paruh waktu di kedai _ramen_ milik keluarga pemuda tersebut. Tinggal di apartemen sederhana yang jauh dari kediamannya, membuat Hinata sedikit terbebas dari kekangan orang tuanya. Beruntunglah ia karena diterima belajar di perguruan tinggi yang sudah diincarnya sejak masuk sekolah menengah atas. Hubungannya dengan Naruto yang semakin dekat pun untuk sementara waktu belum diketahui oleh kedua orang tuanya.

Seharusnya Kabuto langsung membuang buku penuh kenangan itu sebelum rasa keingintahuannya memenangkan pertentangan dalam dirinya. Pada akhirnya ia yang merasa terluka karena kelancangan yang dilakukannya sendiri—lancang membuka dan membaca _diary_ yang bahkan tidak diingat oleh pemiliknya. Padahal sudah dua tahun ia menyimpannya tanpa ia buka sama sekali sejak tertimbun di dalam laci. Entah mengapa sekitar seminggu yang lalu ia nekat membacanya dalam kesendirian.

Pria itu menyalakan lampu duduk bersamaan dengan buku harian Hinata yang diletakkannya di meja. Ia masih bimbang antara ingin meneruskan membaca atau membiarkan lanjutannya tetap menjadi rahasia. Akhirnya, Kabuto membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang turun dan memutuskan untuk membaca catatan setelah halaman terakhir yang isinya sudah diketahuinya.

Sama seperti beberapa hari yang lalu, Kabuto meresapi kata demi kata yang digoreskan pemiliknya dengan rapi, sehingga sangat enak dibaca. Tulisan tangan yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan yang terakhir dilihatnya siang tadi. Seperti _deja vu_, dalam sekejap ia seolah kembali terseret ke dalam dunia Hinata dan Naruto, dua tahun silam.

_Aku masih menggunakan media kertas dan bolpen untuk berkomunikasi dengan Naruto _kun_. Sejauh ini, aku hanya bisa mengungkapkan rasa terima kasih dengan menggunakan kedua tanganku. Pasti menyenangkan bila aku juga menguasai bahasa isyarat. Karena itu, aku akan berusaha keras untuk mempelajarinya._

Ganbarimasu_!_

_Liburan musim panas yang dinanti-nantikan oleh Hinata akhirnya tiba juga. Bila libur kuliah ia merasa senang bukan hanya karena sedikit terbebas dari rutinitas belajar, tapi juga karena ia bisa bekerja sehari penuh di kedai _ramen_ milik seorang pemuda berambut pirang. Baru satu musim ia bekerja paruh waktu di sana—sejak menempuh pendidikan di perguruan tinggi, tapi ia sudah merasa nyaman dan betah karena pemiliknya yang sangat ramah merupakan cinta pertamanya._

_**Besok pagi ikutlah denganku ke **_**supermarket**_**.**_

_Dari balik _counter_ kedai, pemuda bermata biru itu mengangsurkan catatan bertuliskan goresan tangannya kepada Hinata. Naruto tersenyum lebar setelah mendapatkan anggukan kepala Hinata yang disertai senyum canggung._

_Gadis dengan iris mata _lavender_ itu membungkuk singkat sebelum kembali ke dapur utama kedai untuk meletakkan _apron waitress_ berwarna kuning yang masih dikenakannya. Rona merah di pipinya masih nampak meski ia sudah berada di balik pintu dapur. Setelah menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan, ia menghampiri kepala koki yang sedang beristirahat sebelum pulang ke rumah._

"_Teuchi-_jisan_, Ayame-_neesan_ ke mana?" tanyanya tanpa basa basi._

_Paman Teuchi tersenyum sebelum menunjuk ruang penyimpanan _sake_. Ia memutuskan untuk menduduki bangku panjang, tepat bersebelahan dengan Paman Teuchi untuk menunggu Ayame. Paman Teuchi yang kurang nyaman sebab keheningan di antara dirinya dengan Hinata, akhirnya membuka percakapan._

"_Apa kau sedang membutuhkan bantuan Ayame?"_

_Hinata mengangguk pelan. "Saya ingin diajari tentang isyarat tangan," jawabnya pelan, namun mantap. Tak lama kemudian, ia merasakan tepukan di punggungnya bersamaan dengan tawa Paman Teuchi._

"_Kalau hanya bahasa isyarat, aku juga bisa," ujar Paman Teuchi yang secara tidak langsung berkenan untuk mengajarkan bahasa isyarat tangan kepada Hinata._

_Gadis berambut panjang itu tersenyum senang bersamaan dengan gerakan tangan kanannya yang seolah memotong punggung tangan kirinya dalam sekali tebas._

"Arigatou gozaimashita_."_

…

Pandangan Kabuto tampak menerawang ke depan, sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membaca halaman lain yang menunjukkan bahwa musim sudah berganti.

_Berkat bantuan Teuchi _jisan_ dan Ayame _neesan_, perlahan aku mampu menggunakan bahasa tangan untuk berkomunikasi dengan Naruto _kun_. Aku memang lemah dalam mengingat atau menghafal, jadi terkadang Naruto _kun_ tersenyum lebar jika aku melakukan kesalahan. Senyumnya yang mendekati tawa itu tidak pernah ku artikan sebagai ejekan atau ledekan, tapi sebagai anugerah yang langka._

_Senyum Naruto _kun_ sangat ajaib._

_Aku rela melakukan apapun demi melihat senyumnya lagi, kecuali sebagai pelawak karena selera humorku buruk._

Pria bekacamata kuda itu kelihatan ragu untuk melanjutkan, namun nyatanya ia tetap memaksa dirinya untuk membalik lembaran buku harian Hinata.

_Tadi pagi _Okaasama_ datang ke apartemenku sebelum aku berangkat kuliah. Aku tidak tahu apa saja yang dilakukan _Okaasama_ selama aku berada di kampus. Biasanya _Okaasama_ akan cepat bosan bila sendirian tanpa melakukan kegiatan apapun, apalagi di tempat yang sedikit panas seperti apartemen sederhana yang sudah ku huni seorang diri sejak menjadi mahasiswi._

_Anehnya, tadi sore ketika aku kembali bekerja, aku sama sekali tidak melihat senyum Naruto _kun_. Bahkan Teuchi _jisan_ dan Ayame _neesan_ seolah menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku._

_Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi?_

_Pagi itu, seorang wanita berambut biru kehitaman membunyikan lonceng kecil di dekat pintu kedai _ramen_ yang masih tutup. Pemuda berambut pirang yang diketahui sebagai Naruto langsung tampak dengan jelas setelah pintu kaca kedai digeser dari dalam. Walaupun awalnya Naruto merasa bingung, wanita berparas cantik di hadapannya mengungkapkan tujuan dari kedatangannya sehingga membuat pemuda itu mempersilahkannya masuk dengan gerakan tangan._

_Mata Naruto terlihat membelalak setelah beberapa menit duduk berhadapan dengan wanita paruh baya itu di kursi kedai yang berada di pojok ruangan. Tatapannya menyiratkan keterkejutan sekaligus ketidakpercayaan, apalagi ketika sebuah amplop coklat dengan isi tebal diletakkan oleh wanita itu di mejanya._

_Naruto menundukkan pandangannya yang sebelumnya nampak berubah sayu. Setelah mengangkat wajahnya yang agak merunduk, ia memberanikan dirinya untuk kembali memandang wanita yang mengaku sebagai ibu Hinata tersebut. Ia mendorong amplop yang diyakininya berisi uang jutaan _yen_ hingga berada di sisi meja terdekat dengan ibu Hinata. Detik berikutnya, ia menggerakkan telunjuk dan ibu jari tangan kanannya mengikuti garis hidungnya, kemudian mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya di depan wajah sambil sedikit menundukkan kepalanya._

"_Saya harap Anda cepat mengambil keputusan sebelum kedai ini rata dengan tanah."_

…

Halaman demi halaman sudah dibaca oleh Kabuto, lembar demi lembar telah dibaliknya. Ia termenung untuk sesaat sebelum meneruskan ke halaman selanjutnya.

_Beberapa hari setelah menerima perlakuan yang berbeda dari Naruto _kun_, aku mengetahui penyebabnya. _Otousama_ dan _Okaasama_ sudah mengetahui semuanya. Ternyata mereka memang berperan dalam retaknya hubunganku dengan Naruto _kun_. Mereka menyuruhku untuk segera kembali ke kediaman Hyuuga. Jika sampai besok aku belum pulang, mereka yang akan menjemputku. Demi kebaikan Naruto _kun_, aku rela untuk melanjutkan kuliahku di luar negeri seperti yang diperintahkan oleh _Otousama_._

_Namun, masih ada yang harus ku lakukan di sini, yang masih berkaitan erat dengan Naruto _kun_. Aku pernah mencoba untuk mengeluarkan Naruto _kun_ dari benakku. Meskipun aku berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk melupakannya, aku sama sekali tidak bisa, ternyata Naruto kun tetap belum lenyap dari pikiranku. Ketika aku memejamkan mata atau menutup telinga, saat aku sendiri, aku terus teringat akan Naruto _kun_, selalu seperti itu._

_Jadi, aku telah memutuskan untuk segera mengungkapkannya. Kalau aku terus melarikan diri, selamanya aku tidak akan bisa pergi dengan tenang. Sayangnya aku belum tahu bahasa isyarat untuk suatu pernyataan cinta, karena aku ingin hanya Naruto _kun_ yang mengajarkannya._

_Malam itu, Hinata nekat meminta Naruto untuk mengantarkannya pulang ke apartemennya, dan ternyata pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu bersedia memenuhinya. Setengah perjalanan, keduanya tetap membisu dan berjalan agak berjauhan di trotoar yang tidak lebar. Suara kendaraan di jalan raya yang terdengar samar dan lampu jalan yang bersinar kekuningan seolah menambah kesan suram yang menyelimuti keduanya._

_Sesekali Hinata memainkan jemarinya karena gugup. Ia tengah mengumpulkan keberanian untuk melontarkan kata-kata yang sudah disusunnya sejak mengambil keputusan untuk kembali ke rumahnya di luar kota. Tapi, entah mengapa suara Hinata seolah tertahan di tenggorokan dan lidahnya serasa bertulang. Ia tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana dan sejujurnya ia belum siap untuk mengetahui jawaban dari Naruto._

_Sejurus kemudian, Hinata sadar bahwa ia tidak memiliki banyak waktu lagi. Apartemen yang dihuninya tinggal beberapa meter lagi. Kalau tidak sekarang, ia tidak akan tahu kapan ada kesempatan untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Naruto. Karena itu, akhirnya Hinata memutuskan untuk membuka mulutnya._

"Atashi wa_…" ujarnya tergagap, membuat Naruto menoleh ke arahnya untuk sejenak sebelum mengembalikan pandangan ke depan. Hinata berhenti melangkah, memaksa Naruto untuk turut menghentikan langkahnya._

_Naruto kembali memusatkan perhatian kepada Hinata. Ia menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk menyentuh bahu kirinya, kemudian berpindah ke bahu sebelahnya._

"_Aku baik-baik saja, Naruto-_kun_," jawab Hinata dengan sedikit terbata sembari melakukan isyarat yang sama seperti yang telah dilakukan oleh Naruto._

_Pemuda berambut secerah matahari itu kembali menggunakan tangannya untuk mengajak Hinata meneruskan perjalanan. Dengan bahasa tangannya, ia mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang sama dengan sebelumnya karena Hinata malah menundukkan kepalanya di tempatnya berdiri._

"Atashi wa_…" Hinata berujar dengan suara bergetar. Ketika ia menampakkan wajahnya, barulah air mata yang membasahi pipinya terlihat berkilau karena bias cahaya bulan dan lampu jalan. "Naruto-_kun no koto ga daisuki desu_," lanjutnya seraya menutup mulutnya dengan salah satu punggung tangannya untuk meredam isak tangisnya._

_Keputusan yang telah diambilnya sudah tepat, karena hanya malam inilah satu-satunya kesempatan untuk mengungkapkan isi hatinya. Besok ia sudah harus meninggalkan kuliahnya, meninggalkan pekerjaan paruh waktunya, serta meninggalkan kota ini yang berarti juga meninggalkan Naruto._

…

Raut wajah Kabuto nampak sedikit berbeda ketika ia menyadari bahwa yang baru saja dibacanya adalah halaman terakhir yang terisi tulisan tangan Hinata. Gadis yang hampir ditunangkan dengannya itu sudah tidak mengisi buku hariannya setelah tanggal sembilan Oktober. Matanya membulat saat ia teringat akan suatu peristiwa yang terjadi pada tanggal sepuluh Oktober, kematian orang tua Hinata dalam kecelakaan mobil yang juga menimpa Hinata dalam perjalanan dari bandara menuju kediaman Hyuuga.

Kabuto menutup _diary_ Hinata dengan cepat setelah berhasil merangkai kejadian secara kronologis. Ia bangkit berdiri dan bergegas menuju kediamannya melalui pintu yang terhubung dengan koridor kliniknya. Begitu melewati dapur, aroma sedap sudah menggelitik indera penciumannya. Bukan untuk pertama kalinya ia menemukan gadis berambut biru tua itu berkutat di dapurnya saat ia pulang dari klinik. Gadis yang sejak dua tahun lalu menjadi asistennya itu adalah Hyuuga Hinata, bukan Yakushi Hinata—seperti yang dulu dikatakannya ketika gadis itu kembali membuka mata dari tidur panjangnya.

"_Niisan_ mau makan malam dulu?" Hinata bertanya kalem saat Kabuto menduduki kursi di meja makan.

Kabuto mengangguk sambil tersenyum tipis. "Tanggal sepuluh Oktober nanti, aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat," ujarnya sungguh-sungguh. Ia tidak merasa telah mengingkari janji yang telah dibuatnya di penghujung usia kepala keluarga Hyuuga. Lagipula, waktu itu ayah Hinata yang masih mampu mengungkapkan permintaan terakhirnya, hanya memintanya untuk menjaga Hinata, bukan untuk menikahi gadis yang kini menganggapnya sebagai kakak laki-lakinya tersebut.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik duduk sembari termenung di bangku panjang dekat pemberhentian bis menuju bandara. Sejak tahun lalu, pada tanggal sepuluh Oktober, ia datang ke sana untuk mengenang kepergian salah satu orang yang sangat berarti dalam hidupnya. Dua tahun silam, pada tanggal yang sama, untuk terakhir kalinya ia melihat gadis yang secara diam-diam dicintainya. Ia yang merasa rendah diri, tidak memiliki keberanian untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada seorang gadis yang ternyata merupakan bagian dari keluarga terhormat. Bahkan ia belum membalas pernyataan gadis itu di malam sebelumnya. Meskipun pendengarannya sedikit terganggu, ia masih mampu membaca gerakan bibir gadis bermata _lavender_ itu—Hinata.

Sungguh hatinya serasa hancur berkeping-keping tatkala berita buruk dikabarkan oleh Ayame pada keesokan harinya. Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya yang beriris biru ketika menerawang ke masa dua tahun yang lalu, saat ia merasa sangat menyesal telah menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, menyesal karena membiarkan ketakutan dan rasa rendah diri menguasainya, menyesal karena belum sempat membalas pernyataan cinta Hinata sebelum gadis itu menghadap Sang Pencipta.

…

_Di saat daun-daun merah dan kecoklatan sedang berguguran dengan indahnya, Naruto berlari membabi buta setelah Ayame memberitahunya bahwa Hinata akan pulang ke rumahnya di luar kota, dan kemungkinan gadis itu tidak akan kembali lagi. Ia tak menghiraukan organ pernapasannya yang terasa seperti tengah diperas, sangat sesak. Kakinya yang melangkah dengan lebar seolah melayang karena ia paksakan tetap berlari tanpa mengenal lelah. Para pejalan kaki di trotoar memberikan jalan untuknya karena takut dihantam olehnya yang terlihat seperti tidak memedulikan sekitarnya._

_Pemuda itu terus saja memacu langkah lebarnya, mengabaikan peluh yang membasahi wajahnya walau udara musim gugur terasa semakin dingin. Saat ini yang ada di pikirannya hanya Hinata. Ia sudah tidak peduli bila kedainya diambil alih atau diratakan dengan tanah, asalkan Hinata tetap berada di sisinya. Padahal gadis itu belum mengetahui isi hatinya, gadis berambut biru itu belum tahu bahwa ia juga mencintainya._

_Mata biru Naruto memandang tak sabar pada lampu penyeberang jalan yang masih menunjukkan warna merah. Terpaksa ia menghentikan larinya dan berdiri dengan gelisah. Di seberang jalan sana, bis berwarna jingga dan putih akan segera melaju ke bandara. Begitu lampu dengan simbol orang berjalan menyala hijau, ia yang tidak ingin membuang waktu langsung menerjang para penyeberang jalan lainnya._

_Naruto berjalan cepat mengelilingi bis sembari memicingkan matanya untuk mencari seorang gadis berambut biru yang kemungkinan menjadi salah satu penumpangnya. Saat pintu bis sudah ditutup, untuk beberapa saat ia sedikit berlari ke bagian depan kemudian belakang karena sosok yang dicarinya belum terlihat oleh matanya. Hingga akhirnya ia menggedor kaca jendela bis ketika melihat Hinata duduk membelakangi jendela di bagian belakang bis. Gadis itu nampaknya terkejut sekaligus sedih karena kedatangannya._

_Bis mulai melaju pelan, Hinata berjalan ke pintu kaca bagian belakang dan menempelkan kertas yang sudah berhiaskan tulisan tangannya yang terlihat tidak lebih rapi dibandingkan biasanya._

**Otanjoubi omedetou**_**, Naruto **_**kun**_**…**_

_Naruto turut berlari ketika bis melaju dengan semakin cepat. Hinata menuju bagian belakang bis dan menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk mengungkapkan banyak kata yang tidak mampu diucapkannya dengan suaranya._

_**Maafkan aku. Terima kasih untuk semuanya.**_

_Pemuda berambut pirang itu masih saja berlari di belakang bis, berharap dapat menghentikannya dan membawa Hinata kembali bersamanya._

_**Aku merasa sangat bahagia bila bersamamu. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu.**_

_Air mata Naruto menetes dengan sendirinya kala melihat Hinata tengah menangis tanpa menghentikan gerakan kedua tangannya._

_**Berbahagialah, teruslah berbahagia. Mungkin aku tidak bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. Jaga dirimu baik-baik.**_

_Ingin rasanya Naruto berteriak dan menahan kepergian Hinata, namun tak ada kata yang terucap dari bibirnya yang bergetar._

_**Terima kasih.**_

_Lebih dari sekali Hinata menggerakkan tangan kanannya seolah sedang menebas punggung tangan lainnya._

_**Terima kasih. Aku sangat berterima kasih.**_

_Sebelum bis berbelok, Naruto menyempatkan dirinya untuk mengulurkan telapak tangan kanannya dan digerakkannya memutar di atas punggung tangan kirinya yang mengepal, entah Hinata melihatnya atau tidak. Ia tak ingin menyerah, tetapi tubuhnya tidak sedang bersahabat dengannya. Ia terpaku di tempatnya ketika bis yang ditumpangi Hinata sudah tak terlihat lagi._

…

Naruto menyeka air mata yang menuruni pipinya tanpa bisa dibendung. Ia menangis dalam diam di bawah pohon yang menggugurkan daun _momiji_ merah. Tak ingin terus larut dalam kesedihan, ia bangkit dan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku mantel coklatnya. Ia berjalan pelan di trotoar yang akan membawanya ke kedai _ramen_ miliknya. Sudah saatnya ia membantu Paman Teuchi dan Ayame untuk melayani pelanggan. Udara hari ini terasa menyegarkan, sambil memejamkan matanya ia menghirupnya dengan rakus dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

Saat iris birunya kembali melihat dunia, langkahnya terhenti seketika. Tak jauh di depannya, sosok yang sangat dirindukannya berjalan ke arahnya. Pupilnya nampak mengecil bersamaan dengan matanya yang membelalak dan bibirnya yang membuka. Jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat tanpa sanggup dicegahnya. Di sana, ia melihat Hinata di sana. Gadis yang tengah tersenyum itu berjalan mendekatinya. Ia yakin tidak sedang berhalusinasi. Siapa lagi gadis berambut _indigo_ panjang dan bermata _lavender_ itu jika bukan Hinata?

Tapi, mengapa gadis itu hanya berlalu melewatinya tanpa menyapa atau sekedar meliriknya?

"Hi…" lirih Naruto, "Hina…" Ia berbalik dan membuka mulutnya dengan lebih lebar, "Hinata…" Namun, suaranya masih terdengar menyerupai bisikan.

"HINATAAA…!"

Gadis yang merasa terpanggil, menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik dengan perlahan. Angin musim gugur yang turut menerbangkan daun-daun kecoklatan juga sedikit mengibarkan rambut lurus Hinata yang tengah digerai. Ia memandang bingung pemuda berambut pirang yang diyakininya telah memanggil namanya. Karena terpaku melihat air bening menetes dari mata biru pemuda itu, ia tidak menyadari saat pria berambut perak di sampingnya meninggalkannya tanpa kata.

Tanpa mengurangi jarak di antara dirinya dan Hinata, Naruto mengulurkan tangan kirinya yang sedang mengepal dengan punggung tangan berada di atas. Telapak tangan kanannya yang menghadap ke bawah, bergerak memutar di atas punggung tangan kirinya. Pada waktu bersamaan dan tanpa ia ketahui penyebabnya, ia melihat air mata menuruni pipi gadis itu. Tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan lagi, ia berlari menerjang Hinata dan memeluk gadis mungil itu dengan erat karena rasa tak ingin kehilangan.

.

.

.

**OWARI**

.

.

.

**Tuesday, August 09, 2011**

**Maaf kalau deskripsi bahasa isyaratnya kurang jelas. Ada bagian yang terinspirasi dari dorama orange days. Rasanya ini juga masuk ke dalam daftar fic gagalku… T,T**

**Mind to CnC or RnR?**

**Go koui, arigatou gozaimashita…**


End file.
